Bajo Tu Mirada
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Un vistazo a mis pensamientos, me darán las respuestas... tal vez... siga siendo obra de mi corazón, y este sentimiento que se fortalece cada vez que tu estas cerca, nunca podrá tener explicación. Mi primer fanfic HisaxMihoko, y claro mi primer fic Saki. Esto es un yuri así que están advertidos.


Ella nunca permitió que alguien viera su ojo derecho, pero, Takei Hisa no era ese alguien.

Durante años trato de encontrarse con aquella chica que sacudió sus emociones por primera vez, volver a escuchar aquellas palabras que la dejaron confundida. Nunca perdió la esperanza, todas las noches recordaba sus palabras _"tu ojo derecho es hermoso",_ palabras que recordaba con claridad y que no importaba cuanto luchara por contenerlo, aquel recuerdo siempre la hacía sonrojar.

Fue aquel día cuando la vio por el monitor, su corazón al instante la reconoció y latió con fuerza. Su equipo estaba en aprietos, confundida parecía pues aquella chica tenía otro apellido, pero sabía que más que preocuparse algo dentro de ella estaba feliz por haberla encontrado.

" _Ueno-san"_

Creyó haber encontrado las respuestas, pero no eran respuestas lo que su corazón buscaba. Corazón que sintió una gran punzada, ella no la recordaba. Durante aquellos días se mintió a sí misma, sus sentimientos fueron una vez más opacados por la razón. Pero ella… Ueno-san se encargó una vez más en poner a vibrar su alma. Más aun cuando por obra del destino, y gracias a su ojo derecho, Ueno-san revivió en sus recuerdos aquella linda chica de los ojos zafiro-rubi.

Recordaba como nerviosa con cada paso que daba hacia donde según una chica Hisa se encontraba. No le sorprendió el que ella fuera presidenta del consejo, ya se imaginaba un cargo de tal digna de las cualidades para la gran Ueno-san.

Sus Kōhai insistieron en que debía aceptar la propuesta del club de Mahjong de la preparatoria Kiyosumi, aunque se negó al principio, ella tenía en claro que solo eran palabras sin significado. Ansiaba tanto verla, volver a escucharle decir lo hermoso que es su ojo derecho

-dime Mihoko… ¿te quedaras conmigo un poco más?

Ella jamás se imaginó que terminaría enamorándose de la que una vez considero su rival más fuerte.

-yo… yo puedo quedarme… un poco más… si tú quieres…

Las veces en las que camino al lado de Hisa han sido los mejores de toda su vida. Con el pasar de los días fue creciendo una gran amistad entre ellas, no había duda de que Mihoko se sentía feliz por aquel acercamiento hacia la chica de sus sueños.

-ok, pero no me pidas que sea gentil

-¿eso qué quiere decir?

-eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas

Aun así, Mihoko quería más, ser más cercana a Hisa seria suficientemente bueno para sus sentimientos descontrolados. Hisa terminaría cautivada una vez más, por las lindas cualidades de Mihoko. Tanto su gran talento en la cocina, como su destreza en el Mahjong, y que sin duda permitió abrir aquel lindo recuerdo de hace tiempo en el que Ueno-san elogio con sinceridad aquellos hermosos ojos de Mihoko, despertaron en Hisa un sentimiento que ella misma nunca creyó sentir.

-Ueno-san…

Jamás se imaginó o supuso que algún día sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, ahí estaba frente a ella la chica de la cual se había enamorado confesando sus sentimientos que desde hace tiempo sintió por Mihoko.

" _sé que es difícil… sabes… yo…"_ era difícil sin duda para Hisa confesarse, algo que nunca había hecho. Tenía claro que podría estropearlo, además que existían inseguridades dentro de su corazón _"las dos somos chicas y puede que… así que…"_ ella nunca dejaría que la vieran llorar, pero en ese momento no sabía si soportaría. _"yo…"_

" _Ueno-san…"_ Mihoko no tenía que escuchar más. A diferencia de Hisa, la chica de hermosos ojos no le importaba ser en ese momento un mar de lágrimas. _"Ueno-san…"_ eran lágrimas de pura felicidad, se sentía amada y valorada por aquella chica que entre sus brazos la recibió y la abrazo con fuerza mientras la besaba en los labios. _"Ueno-san… también me gustas"_

Todo fue maravilloso desde entonces para Mihoko, estar viviendo su más grande sueño y completar aquellos pequeños deseos tontos pero lindos al lado de Hisa. Ver aquel lado lindo y tierno de Hisa, poder mostrarse sin arrepentimientos todas sus virtudes y defectos.

-tus ojos son muy hermosos

Cuantas veces se lo había dicho ya, aquello que una vez siempre quiso volver a escuchar. Solo por ella y para ella, Mihoko mantenía su ojo derecho lejos de la oscuridad, al principio era algo que hacia sin darse cuenta, tal vez para que Hisa la viera muy bella, cada vez que paseaban juntas, o como bajo la luz de la luna, compartían siempre muchos bellos momentos. Nunca se cansaría de oírla decir, lo hermosa que se veía a la luz de la luna, y como sus hermosos ojos realzaban su belleza con aquella tenue luz.

-Ueno-san… te amo

Sintió aquellas manos sostenerla y estrecharla más cerca de ella, Hisa le gustaba cuando tan indefensa Mihoko estaba. Hisa podía verla y escucharla avergonzada, más que ella sentía a veces ser dominada por aquella hermosa chica que bajo ella se sonrojaba.

-Mihoko… eres tan linda… gracias por quedarte un poco más a jugar

-¿ju… jugar?

-bueno… creo que otros lo llaman…-

-¡¿Qué!?

Lejos de ser irreal, sus sentimientos por aquella hermosa chica de cabellos de oro eran de verdad. Hisa disfrutaba mucho hacerle bromas a Mihoko, pero más, le gustaba verla sonrojada con cada palabra bonita que ella le decía. Disfrutaba mucho de aquella compañía, ser la causa por la que Mihoko abría su ojo derecho mostrándole lo hermoso y lo hermosa que podría llegar a ser.

-¿no quieres?

-es que… es que…

-no importa…

Preguntaba si tal vez era cierto u otro juego de Hisa, tenía claro que algún día llegaría, aquel momento en el que se entregaría a ella sin importar nada. Siempre se maravillaba y se imaginaba aquel instante, en el que su amor se sellaría bajo la luz de su mirada.

-bueno… tómame

Hisa sonrió divertida, verla toda roja con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados era muy entretenido. Pero solo eran juegos, y sabía bien que Mihoko aún no estaba lista, o al menos eso pensaba viendo como ella reaccionaba ante la idea. Solo la tomó y estrecho entre sus brazos, ella tembló ante aquel tacto. Hisa levanto una mano y le acaricio la mejilla, se inclinó suavemente para depositar un casto beso sobre los labios de su amada.

-perdóname… no te voy a obligar hacer algo que no quieres

Mihoko abrió sus ojos, Hisa se sorprendió al ver fuego en su mirada. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Mihoko la aventó con fuerza sobre la cama y se subió sobre ella para impedir que escapara.

-¿quién dice que no quiero?

-pero…

No había tiempo para protestas, Hisa lo había propuesto como broma, pero la broma se tornó en su contra. Malo no seria, y seguro que descubriría un lado oculto de Mihoko. Ya preguntaría después, mientras, solo se permitió disfrutar de los dulces besos de Mihoko.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, quienes no me conocen, yo soy Gabriel y soy nuevo por estos terrenos que aún son desconocidos para mí. Pero de algo se empieza no?.**

 **Perdón algún inconveniente**

 **Cualquier cosita por simple que sea me la pueden dejar en los comentarios, si esto resulta volveré por aquí. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
